Anne Bellhope
Page Under New Ownership (Currently in the process of getting updated.) More Information Birthday: My birthday is June 5th. Family: * My father is Richard Bellhope. * My mother is Carradina Bellhope. * My elder brothers are Brandon and Mason Bellhope. Home: I was born in my family's holiday home in the Capitol, then I lived in District 1 until I reached my current age, 17, when certain events (read Backstory) forced me to fake my own death and escape to District 5. Occupation(s) before Games: I attended the District 1 Career Academy for some time. Usual affiliation: I used to be affiliated with my family of course. I was also affiliated with my best friend, Alisent Sparrow, until her death. And then I was affiliated with my best friend's killer, Monzaroc Davon, until he betrayed me. Now, the only affiliation I have is with the family whose house I was lodging in, the Parmonts. Usual alliance: I'd rather stay a loner. Love Interest(s): I was coaxed into a relationship by Monzaroc. I succumbed to his charm, which I regret deeply. This relationship eventually ended when he betrayed me. Reasons for Winning: I want to win so that I have a place to live and riches which should last me for the rest of my life. I also want to win so that I have the power to be able to bring the real perpetrator of Alisent's death, Monzaroc, to justice. Backstory I was born Anne Rosalie Bellhope and I was the youngest child of Richard and Carradina Bellhope, both very wealthy people from District 1. They also had two sons, Richard and Mason. Like I said before, I was born in my family's holiday home in the Capitol. My father, who worked for the Mayor of District 1 and was one of his most trusted advisors, was at the Capitol to represent District 1 in a week-long series of business negotiations. For some reason, he decided to take his heavily pregnant wife and their two lively and energetic sons with him. He wanted the family to stay in the holiday home, as he didn't want to travel back and forth between District 1 and the Capitol, especially with my mother ready to give birth at any time. Luckily for my father, I was born on the morning of the final day of the business negotiations. He returned at night, to find the nice little surprise which was me. The next morning, we all returned to District 1, where I would spend the next 16 and a half years. I grew up having a comfortable and relaxing lifestyle. I got on well with my family, I got everything I wanted and basically, I had a nice childhood. My parents didn't even encourage me to train and prepare to volunteer. All they cared about was the happiness of their children, which I liked. When I was 12, I was enrolled into the Career Academy. I didn't intend on making friends whilst I was at the Academy and I didn't intend on being flirtatious and trying to get the attention of the males, because I didn't see the whole point in that crap. I just intended on doing my fair share of training, until I was 18. Then I would be ready to graduate. But sadly, my time at the Academy wasn't going to go that smoothly. In fact, I wouldn't even go on to graduate. When I was 12 and a half, a girl, who was the same age as me, named Alisent Sparrow encountered me. I didn't want to talk to anyone really, but Alisent was a kind and friendly girl. She just was looking for somebody to talk to. So I talked to her and got to know her. Alisent was born as an only child in District 10, one of the poorer districts, but her mother, pursuing her aspiration of wanting to be a glamour model, moved to District 1, where most of Panem's glamour models were. But her mother was ditzy and liked to get drunk a lot. When she was drunk, she was easily distracted. Alisent didn't want to be in District 1. She wanted to go back to District 10, because she felt like an outcast in District 1. In the Career Academy, she was being bullied due to her being from one of the poorer districts and also due to her not being incredibly rich. Alisent, being kind and non-confrontational, didn't stand up for herself. She just remained quiet and endured the bullying. Noticing that this wasn't morally right, I asked Alisent if she wanted to be my friend and she accepted my request. She knew that if she was friends with me, nobody would attempt to bully her. But I didn't realize just how deep our friendship would become. We became the best of friends and we grew up together. I didn't need anybody except my family and Alisent. However, the happiness of friendship wouldn't last. Now 16, I turned up to the Career Academy one day. I was awaiting for Alisent to arrive shortly after, but she didn't. I waited for her all day to arrive, but she never arrived. Something was definitely wrong, as Alisent attended the Career Academy everyday. Once the training for the day was over, I went straight to Alisent's home, hoping that she would be there. I also hoped that if she didn't, Alisent's mother could maybe give me some answers regarding her daughter's whereabouts. I searched, but Alisent was nowhere to be found. I asked Alisent's mother if she had seen her daughter, but she was too drunk to even understand what I saying. I couldn't find Alisent anywhere. I even searched for her at the places she would normally go to, but to no avail. I didn't want to think negatively about where Alisent might have gone, so I went to sleep, thinking that she would reappear the next day. But I was to wake up to devastating news. When I turned on the TV the next morning, murders were being reported on and one of the victims was Alisent. That day, I didn't attend the Academy. I was determined to find out how Alisent had died. So off to the crime scene I went. However, I was stopped by Peacekeepers. But Peacekeepers were not going to stop me from finding out how my best friend had died. I returned to the crime scene at night, when the Peacekeepers had gone. I didn't touch the evidence, but made note of it rather. My investigation didn't last long. That same night, I noticed a suspicious man lurking nearby. Secretly, I followed and watched this man. I went undetected, until I reached his home. That's when he spotted me. Upon finding me, he quietly dragged me into his house. I put up a fight, but he was much stronger than me. He locked the windows and doors of his house, so that I couldn't escape. He even tied me to a chair. I knew immediately that this man, who later revealed himself as Monzaroc Davon, was Alisent's killer. But was he a serial killer? Or did he know Alisent? He told me that he and Alisent had been in a romantic relationship. I didn't believe this because Alisent would tell me everything. She would have told me if she had fallen in love and entered a relationship. But it was true. She had been in a relationship with Monzaroc, who was admittedly a handsome man, for almost a year. Eventually, the pair started to argue over petty things. One of the arguments got out of hand and Alisent walked out in tears, not being able to handle the arguments. Monzaroc was in both anger and guilt. He didn't like to feel guilty. That's why he killed Alisent. Normally, a person would feel more guilty. But not Monzaroc. He had no remorse for what he had done. He claimed that he felt much better. Then he turned his attention to me and started making romantic advances towards me. I fought this as much as possible, taking Alisent into consideration. I didn't want to accept the advances made towards me by my best friend's killer. But I couldn't resist his charm. I fought but eventually, I gave in. That was when our relationship began. Now that I knew the truth, Monzaroc threatened me into keeping what he had revealed to me secret. After six months of unwanted intimacy, I finally had enough. My best friend was dead and I had allowed for her killer to control me and coax me into a relationship, when he needed to be brought to justice. But at the same time, Monzaroc had other plans. I had learned from one of Monzaroc's former affiliates that he was planning on framing me for Alisent's murder. Knowing that I could possibly go to jail soon as I knew most of the Peacekeepers in District 1 were too corrupt and strict to believe a girl like me, I had to fake my own death. I managed to do so, by leaving a note for my family (I didn't write about what had happened) and a knife covered in ketchup which had been exported from District 11 (it took me some persuading to be able to keep one of the ketchup bottles). It was hard for me to do this, as I loved my family, but I had to do if I didn't want to face a life in Peacekeeper custody. After all, Monzaroc was the one who should be in Peacekeeper custody for the rest of his life, not me. I knew that my family would find out that it was ketchup on that knife and not blood, meaning that I wasn't really dead, but it would have to do. I just couldn't be in District 1 any longer. I dyed my hair from ginger to blonde, making it harder for anyone to identify me. After dying my hair, I made my escape to District 5. Because of the recent events, I had forgotten that my 17th birthday was fastly approaching. I spent that birthday looking for a temporary place to live. A friendly family, the Parmonts, took me in as their lodger, when I was losing faith. These strangers had given me the one birthday gift that I could have possibly wanted, a temporary residence, and I was grateful. The day after my birthday, I decided what I was going to do. I was going to volunteer for the next Games. I was going to win the Games to get a house and some money of my own and I was going to have the power to bring that lunatic to justice, so the kind soul that was Alisent can finally be avenged. Personality There's only one word that I would use to describe myself: straightforward. All I want in life is a straightforward, non-dramatic life, where I can live out the rest of my days in peace. Like Alisent, I hate arguments and confrontations. But unlike Alisent, I'm not afraid to stand up for myself, despite my hatred of arguments and confrontations. There is a streak of brutal honesty in me. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Persuasion, weaponry (the throwing knives, mainly), tree climbing (unlike many in my district, I can actually climb trees) Weaknesses: Plant knowledge (I have basic knowledge of plants), arguments/confrontations (I avoid arguments/confrontations as much as possible, because if I argued during the Games, I'd have a higher chance of getting killed), swimming Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Fate TBA after retirement. Notable relationships Family: I loved my family dearly. They treated me with respect and I got on with them well. Alisent: Alisent was my best friend. I was the person who was there for her when she was in need of somebody to talk to, as she was getting bullied because of where she came from and because she wasn't rich. I want to win the Games so that I can finally avenge her death by placing Monzaroc in jail. A person like Alisent deserves to be at peace. Monzaroc: I despise him. He killed Alicent and he managed to charm me into dating him. But I sincerely regret falling for him and ever dating him. I'll bring him to justice if I win the Games. The Parmonts: The Parmonts are kind and friendly people. I'm grateful for what they've done for me. Family Richard Bellhope Lunaii.png|Richard Bellhope, father Carradina Bellhope Lunaii.png|Carradina Bellhope, mother Brandon Bellhope Lunaii.png|Brandon Bellhope, elder brother Mason Bellhope Lunaii.png|Mason Bellhope, elder brother Allisent Wakefield.PNG.png|Allisent Wakefield, best friend Monzaroc.png|Monzaroc Davon, former lover Gallery Trivia * The link in the infobox takes you to The White Games, hosted by LightStone123. * I used an online decider to determine Anne's birthday. The decider picked June 5th, so Anne's birthday is June 5th. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:District 5